


coeur de lion

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Series: duskdreaming [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: Amidst the busy days after the war, Lysithea finally aware that the twilight she saw by then is never one the same as the previous.





	coeur de lion

Even though the war has ended, the problems that came after that will keep on coming. It’s a law of nature, so one can say, that an action will result in a reaction – it has been something that is expected, though at the same time, it can be an exhausting ordeal to prevail.

There’s no longer unneeded bloodshed between citizens of Fodlan, something that Lysithea is grateful about after the moments of war. While they needed to battle against the force Who Slither in The Dark, the apparent peace of the unified Fodlan and the recovery of the lands that once devastated after war is something that she can say as miraculous.

Perhaps it is because she witnessed by her own two eyes how the land is scorching and the sky is crying as they brought down the judgment over the falsehood and deceit, of how the long darkness of the night finally lifted and the new dawn risen. The lands that once poor stocked on the hope to make a way to revitalize. The borders that once shackles the citizens within statuses has perished. People started to receive divergence and difference between ways of thinking.

It is the world that Edelgard visioned; away from the bridge of nobles and commoners, away from the false assumption between Crest and Church teachings. The promised land. It may need more time for everything to stabilize, but most of the things—political, governmental—are progressing quite nicely.

One full year has passed since the war. Half of the year has passed since the Black Eagles Strike Force obliterated Those Who Slither in The Dark by their humble abode of Shambala. One and a half year that the Crest research is close to bear a fruit as to boost on Crest Removal Procedure, also learning and adapting slowly about the lost technology belonged to both the Church and Those Who Slither in The Dark.

These one and a half year after the war, Lysithea has worked to her fullest to support Edelgard with governmental affairs and intensifying the Crest research under Hanneman. Sometimes she would be in Enbarr, sometimes she is needed in Hanneman’s research place at the School of Sorcery by Fhirdiad.

If anything, Lysithea was glad she’s able to be of a use to the new world, and maybe another miracle is in the work as the result process of the project is positive.

At times, when Lysithea has a little moment of rest in-between her official work in the castle of Enbarr, the snow-haired woman will find her refugee to the balcony area not far from her assigned office. This one balcony faced closer to the sea rather than any other available balconies, though far from the main terrace of the yard for Lysithea to witness some of her friends and governmental officer alike taking their breather to walk or to enjoy a tea time.

It was one of the afternoon in the middle of autumn, the sky before her eyes already turned from blue to bright scarlet hue. As she is focused at her own work or doing extra as Hubert divided some work assigned for Edelgard to her, Lysithea confessed she lost track of time more than often. Edelgard commented for so many times whether Lysithea needed her rest and not to overexert herself, in which Lysithea would return it back to Edelgard.

The Professor, now engaged to Edelgard, sometimes become the mediator of the banter of the two, and it is ultimately decided that both are taking their rest hours before Hubert can take the matter personally to his hands.

It was harmless, actually, just a little icebreaker as everyone needs refreshment now and then, especially the Emperor herself.

Lysithea smiled in reminiscing about their animated banter, though her smile faded as she glanced up to the dusk-ridden sky, smelling the scent of the seawater brought by the verdant wind.

There has been something that’s nagging in the back of the mind, and it intensified when she is alone, specifically after the visit to Shambala just a half year ago. It was not the fact that Thales almost destroyed half of the underground city with their emergency measures that makes Lysithea concerned, it is more to the simple things.

Lysithea for once was sure that she’s forgetting a lot of things in the past—or to be exact, sorting her priorities in order to her business as of now that she put anything trivial behind, then again, a little speck of dust was there to resurface.

The Underground City of Shambala, the house of Agarthan, was located close to the Fodlan Throat, deep in Goneril territory.

Goneril.

Goneril is the region just beside Ordelia based on the geography. Their region might not be so big, but as they are too one of the founding Houses of the Alliance, also a member of Alliance council with a title of Dukedom aside from Riegan, House Goneril is highly respected within the Alliance. The House has been entrusted to guard Fodlan Throat by the fortress of Fodlan Locket for years. Their current head is a brilliant commander by the name of Holst Goneril.

No, Lysithea knew that her distraction didn’t come from the geographical nor historical reference of the place, but to the name itself.

It has been one and a half year since then and never once Lysithea heard anything about the name of ‘Hilda Valentine Goneril’. The realization has her breath catch in her throat, rendering it unbearably dry.

Hilda. Hilda Valentine Goneril. The eldest daughter of House Goneril.

One and a half year ago, they parted after the siege of Derdriu. Hilda chose not to join the Empire and fled, perhaps to another life of freedom. She didn’t want to be bounded by anything, be it her family or the war brewing in the horizon, or so Lysithea concurred when they were exchanging parting words.

When the Empire officials happened to go visit the Fodlan Locket for governmental purposes or for a meeting with Almyra’s official, Lysithea never sees her around. She didn’t bring herself to ask, either, only to ask Ferdinand constantly whether he needed a helping hand or not as he got his hands full with being the Minister and for the recovery of people of Hyrm and Ordelia.

The new Duke Aegir promised that he would bring prosper to once a poor land of Viscounty Hyrm after the Insurrection of Seven, also ensures that the County of Ordelia is in the safe hands as Lysithea opted for her parents to live off in peace aside from governing their lands. _They have suffered enough_, Lysithea said to Edelgard once as she requested to relinquish the lands to the Empire officials. Thankfully, the Emperor granted her plea, with the exchange of Lysithea and Ferdinand’s constant monitoring.

Every time Ferdinand visited the area, Lysithea will follow him, ensuring that he did the right thing for the wounded, and to make sure the people trusted him. What the late Duke Aegir and Lord Volkhard’s have done in the past with high taxation fee and all would be unforgivable, but that doesn’t mean they have rights to diss the new officials.

At first, people were quite unwelcome to Ferdinand, but as Ferdinand showed himself to be a hardworking noble that is willing to hear the voices from the citizens, people of Hyrm and Ordelia opened their hearts to him. It has been a long way to go, but it is all worth it.

Come to think of it, the business with Hyrm and Ordelia really kept her busy that she didn’t dare to bring up Hilda’s name, let alone to suddenly think about Hilda.

_Then, why now? Why started half a year ago, while she passed often in-between Goneril and Ordelia’s lands?_

“Lysithea?”

A familiar voice arrived just after she heard the door behind her is opened. Lysithea thought it is one of the guards, maybe checking up on how the balcony is occupied. But then the deep, solemn voice only belonged to the First Lady, the Emperor of Adrestia, and now maybe it is even better to mention her as the de-facto Leader of the unified Fodlan.

Edelgard does, at first, came off as intimidating and unfriendly. Not to mention, there’s a specific history between her and the Empire. When Lysithea joined Black Eagles Strike Force, she finally learned the truth that Edelgard is not the one to blame. Rather, the Imperial Princess is also a victim herself. Her white hair, her dual Crests—Edelgard is suffering as much as Lysithea did.

With the unspoken connection, they began to understand each other and Lysithea vowed that she would do anything to support Edelgard’s dream, even how short it might be.

They sometimes are having a lot of private time together with tea and cakes, just to discuss about the Crest experimentation. ‘While Professor already know, there’s still something that I wish to not tell her, but I’m sure you know what I meant,’ Edelgard said as such. True, people will disregard them as monster if they explicitly entail about everything; about the scars, abou the treatments, about how they cut their flesh open and sewn it back, about the pain that they have to withstand. The inhumane, nerve-wracking experience of blood reconstruction surgery. Being called as a monster is the last thing they wished to worry about.

Within those private talks, Lysithea is well-aware that Edelgard is … very protective. Lysithea conjured that it is because Edelgard knew about her history and her lifespan. When she’s seeing more to it, Lysithea can symphatize how Edelgard think of her as the only friend in the world with similar complications, and Edelgard doesn’t want to lose a friend, no matter what happens.

By then, on a rare occasion as she is busier, Edelgard will somehow joined her when Lysithea is outside. Just like this time. Edelgard casually approached her. Lysithea didn’t bother to turn around and greet Edelgard as she is accompanied by her own thoughts mostly. It’s not like she’s being rude to the Emperor. Edelgard will notice it sooner or later anyway that she’s being off, there’s no need to butter up about things.

The Emperor wore a red cloak, her favorite formal wear from the wartime days, minus the presence of her signature horned crown that day. She said something about the horned crown actually no longer needed as they are not in the battle ground as the Adrestia faction. Also, she added sometimes that it is more refreshing to have her hair down like an old days once in a while.

Edelgard rested her hands on the top of the solid marble railing, she looked over to see Lysithea’s rueful expression.

"Did you come here for a fresh air?"

Her smile faded to one of flat line, though Edelgard seemingly did her best not to drop the bomb of topic right at that instance.

Lysithea has been vocal for Edelgard not to worry too much about her and worry more about herself. After all, it’s not only Lysithea that’s ‘running out of time’, but also the Emperor. Though, working alongside Edelgard and made sure that’s not even a moment wasted sure has been worth the while. Everything that they have done are for the ‘new world’.

Although, Lysithea will sometimes wind down and keep thinking how she doesn’t have any future to begin with.

"No," Lysithea replied. "Just take a while to remind me of ... someone."

Edelgard paid her with a moment of quirk on eyebrow.

"Why do you need a moment to remember? Do you forget about this person during work?"

"No, not like that. It's just ..." Lysithea paused. Chewing the insides of her mouth, she is trying to conform a better explanation.

Hilda. _Hilda Valentine Goneril_. The reason she doesn’t want to join Edelgard’s cause might not only because how she dreamed of laidback living, but also how she doesn’t stand on Edelgard’s way of doing things. Hilda was supportive to Claude, and maybe she can hold the same candle to what Dimitri was thinking.

The chosen path of the Emperor might be crude, there might be another way aside igniting the war. Then again, the ‘new’ path won’t be opened if they never cut the way through.

"I don't think I can concentrate on working while thinking about them. The things we are working now contradicted their views, even though this world we created is, simply better, or at least that is what we are thinking. I wonder if they eventually able to accept this world that we shaped."

Lysithea confided, the afternoon calm wind continued to blow past her face, as if trying to calm her sudden outburst. She drawn her eyes away from Edelgard’s concerned look to the direction of the sea, hoping that how she worded her reasoning does not offend the Emperor to the slightest.

"Is this person alive?" Edelgard inquired more.

Lysithea closed her eyes, feigning silence. _Is she still alive? _Came the questioning echo at the back of her mind. The last time Lysithea saw that person is after the siege of the Aquatic Capital. By the devil's luck, they escaped death as well, while not fully unscathed. And yet, Lysithea wasn't sure. All that she knows is the Goneril fortress is manned by Duke Holst and a certain "eldest daughter of House Goneril" has long ‘disappeared’.

After some while, Lysithea managed a sigh and a shrug,

"Who knows?"

_Not every disappearance means something so bad_, _it’s not like you are dying somewhere,_ Lysithea thought to herself.

For once, she ever thought of disappearing after every matters regarding to her family has been settled. Leaving no trace of her to be found by ones who used to know her in life. Living the remnants of her lives in silence with her parents. It should be something happy to finally free from the shadows that haunted her since she barely walk on the world. It will be an ultimately happy dream.

After learning the truth about the Crest and promised to not give up, she could say her life is fulfilled in another way that’s possible. While at first, it seems impossible to gain the time that has been lost, but the path has been opened.

But for Hilda, she’s—

_Is there no place for_ her_ in the new world that _they _created?_

Edelgard was kind to leave her to her device for long, asking no more question as they were basking to the breeze and the dusk-ridden sky. The Emperor was one to continuously pursue, yet she stayed on the borderline to remain a neutral standing. Lysithea was grateful that she decided to drop the topics, at least for now.

"Shouldn’t you be inside, Edelgard? Professor and Hubert should be looking out for you." Lysithea breathed, heavy and tired. _This revelation brought her to nowhere_. "I'll go back to my office in five minutes."

Edelgard stared at her, hard and unconvinced, but she eventually relented. She withdrawn from the hedge, acknowledging Lysithea’s request with a compact smile before announcing her leave.

"... Alright, then. But please remember that I’ll always here to lend an ear, Lys. Let me know when you’ll be ready to talk.” Edelgard gently reminded.

Lysithea replied her with a mute nod, waiting until the Emperor’s shadow disappeared to let out a heavy sigh.

Lysithea looked up to the dusk sky again. The sky of Enbarr feels different than Derdriu, even though it is the same sky. Enbarr is also close to the sea, yet it is never the same. The air, the setting sun, _the warmth-_

[Why, why she feels so lost?]

The memory of the similar setting sun beckoned to her. It was not exactly beautiful as she was wounded, as her body ached because of the stinging pain coursed her body and how bad it is for her strength was drained, coupled with the absence of adrenaline. But she remembered the dusk to be exceptionally beautiful, dreamy. The very scene she wanted to etch in her memory and vow not to once forget. The fresh salty scent of the sea close to Aquatic Capital. The light, merry voice belonged to someone who was talking with her. The fingers treading on her hair unconsciously. The crude but comfortable lap pillow. The smile, and the laughter that followed after each and every sarcasm they thrown to each other.

One and a half year is a long time. There should be many things bound to happen. Hilda might already be somewhere out of Fodlan. Or she might still be in Fodlan. She should be living somewhere, though not in Goneril territory. She might have lived her leisure life just how she fits. She might have found someone else to cater on her whims. She might have changed her name. She might have already thrown away her former identity. She might have belonged to a new place. She might have belonged to someone else.

The last sentence of her train of thoughts incurred an unpleasant churn at the pit of her stomach. It was uncomfortable.

_Hilda did say about her being back if she ever traveled far, but why Lysithea haven’t seen her for once while she is back to the once-was-Alliance territories, even stepping nearby her home?_

Lysithea found her fist clenched, somehow. The comfortable air from the twilight slowly morphed to an unfriendly night chill as the sun is close to leave the horizon. Edelgard won’t be there to seek whether she has returned to the office, but the night air would be bad for her, especially with her thoughts occupied with gazillions of what-ifs—mostly the worst ones.

She walked away from the afternoon sun with her heads bowed down. The only logical thing she was able to scrap is to learn about Hilda’s whereabouts somewhat, either to sate her curiosity or for a greater good.

There are not many people to ask about Alliance-related problems. Most of the Golden Deer students already scattered about everywhere, lest survived in the war. Leonie should be somewhere working as a mercenary, if she made a recovery after guarding the Great Bridge of Myrrdin during the war times. Ignatz should be living off with painting and traveling to see buildings and sculptures if he recovered. Claude should be busy with his kingdom, he shouldn’t have known where his second-in-command whereabouts now.

“Maybe I can ask Lorenz but ... I don't know if he really knows something about her.” Lysithea murmured to no one in particular. “Well, if I'm not busy. Or I can just write a letter to him.”

Lysithea arrived at the front door of her office, to find it open. A glimpse of orange hair could be seen past the glass-tinted window. If someone with a striking wavy orange hair about to visit her office, Lysithea could only conjure of a name: it’s the so-called Left Hand of the Adrestian Emperor. And his circulating problem is usually the management of Hyrm territory.

—Wait. That’s just exactly _who_ she needed.

“There you are, Lysithea! I was searching for you!” Ferdinand piped up to the still-standing snow-haired woman by the door. “I wanted to ask you about Hyrm—“

“Ferdinand, will you hear me out for a second?”

* * *

Her inquiry, unfortunately, was staying up in the air. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is indeed one of Ferdinand’s close friend and Ferdinand can easily get in touch with him, yet it won’t work out as Lorenz was out of Fodlan at the time being.

“He’s going for Almyra, I guess it is Claude’s personal invitation,” Ferdinand’s answer resonated like a bell inside her head.

As the night is already there, Ferdinand brought Lysithea away for work-related chatter downstairs where they served meal at the spacious dining hall of the palace, which is twice the size of Garreg Mach’s dining. Lysithea can’t say that she is not in any mood for food to the offering gentleman, and so she accepted the offer, while only touched the tea and cakes—in which, actually not an acceptable dinner, but Ferdinand didn’t bring himself to object, whilst he is visibly winced at the amount of sweets she ingested.

“He’d be back after a few weeks, but I don’t exactly know when.” he explained after a gulp of his own drink. Lysithea couldn’t help but to drop her shoulders in resignation.

She can wait, but that means she won’t be able to extract the answers right away when she needed it the most. Part of her was not amused at how worked up she is over Hilda, then again she can’t deny that she wanted to know where Hilda is and what Hilda has been up to. Lorenz, too, might not have the answer she sought of, but it is worth a shot since he mainly tasked around his area while maintaining a good external relation with Almyra.

“Is there anything that I can help, though?” even Ferdinand started to voice his concern, much to Lysithea’s dismay.

“No, it’s alright. It can wait until Lorenz is back,” she lied. “Then, what’s with the Hyrm territory?”

* * *

It took a few days with carriage and horses for them to reach the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. Then, continuing along the borderline of the said bridge to reach the Airmid river, where Viscounty of Hyrm is located. House Ordelia is just right on the opposite side of the river, Lysithea would revel on the familiar scenery every time she paid a visit there.

Lysithea and Ferdinand arrived to Hyrm for their monthly inspection—though, it is hardly can be called as an inspection, as they are close to the citizens rather than holing up with the officials that governing the area. As Edelgard deemed Jeritza von Hyrm, the appointed house leader before Year 1180, to be less suited for the task as of now, they have changed the authorities for governing the Hyrm.

When they arrived there, the first thing Ferdinand would do is to be swarmed by farmers, in which Lysithea will laugh at how Ferdinand handled old men and old lady at the same time. They gave Ferdinand the crops from their lands, some asking whether Ferdinand will join them again to till the land or to harvest the potatoes. Lysithea will give Ferdinand a bland ‘good luck’ while she’s observing the nearby field and reading reports on the nearby market activities handed by one of the stationed officers there.

The halfway before the end of Red Wolf Moon might be considered to be one of chilly part of autumn season, but the overall Alliance and Adrestia climate is warm, so it is quite manageable even if Lysithea forgot to bring a coat. The snow usually will come by the end of Ethereal Moon, and the overall plantation has shifted to tubers and rhizomes for the food stock before the spring, and some winter flowers that can be sold or used for tea blends.

As much as Lysithea hated to discuss about politics and things related to governing the land, she would find their closeness to people is somewhat relaxing.

In the past, even though Ordelia is a part to the Alliance rather than to the Empire, the power centralization and Insurrection of Seven has brought her to connect with Hyrm lands a lot. The problems with Hyrm is not something the House Ordelia can bring as a discussion to the council of Leicester Alliance. Not to mention, House Ordelia needed to keep silent about the experimentation of their children, enduring the threats, also helped House Hyrm to at least having their footing in high taxation policy as to reduce the number of criminals.

The lands of Ordelia wasn’t exactly that wealthy to begin with, but there are many things that cannot be helped, especially when it is dealing with political situation.

After she helped Ferdinand to be aware of what his father was doing to his territory, Ferdinand promised to himself to atone for his father’s—House Aegir’s—sin. He will do anything in the attempt of the retribution, while not maintaining his position as the Prime Minister. And unlike his predecessor, Ferdinand never object to get his hands dirty to do a little to a lot of legwork and handwork. Both Edelgard and Hubert allowed him to pursue this goal, and sometimes Edelgard reminded Lysithea to make sure on keeping her eye on Ferdinand.

“Lysithea, why you never helped me when I’m crowned with the housewives?”

“Oh? I thought you enjoy the company of women, just like Lorenz.”

“That’s … uhh …” Ferdinand shook his head. He looked troubled—overwhelmed, maybe, because it’s just how housewives with their endless chatters are. Lysithea could only give her a consolidation pat on the shoulder.

“You could at least give me a little hand.”

“Maybe next time, when I’m not busy with observing the market,” Lysithea chuckled. She waved the report papers on her hand as she turned around. The next observation area would be the town hall.

“And, oh. I think we need more supply of wool before the winter hits.”

“Hey, don’t change the topic—oh well.”

Ferdinand specifically asked Lysithea how to deal with the coming winter and the possible shortage of food, a problem that she is quite familiar with. The swapping of plantation types is one solution, but Lysithea made sure she analyzed the market yield thoroughly to make sure the people got enough money. The enforced tax has been wiped, so at least everyone should survive well with the coming winter as of this year, as long as there’s no natural disaster happening.

It was quite unnerving to handle Hyrm when the criminality rate is high, Lysithea remembered when she and Ferdinand was staying longer than how they should be because of recurring bandit appearance that threatened the townsfolk. Ferdinand might be able to solve the problems on paper, but at that time, he has yet to know how much and how long people of Hyrm has suffered. Since then, Ferdinand always seek Lysithea before moving on his plan, as he is afraid to lose people’s faith on him.

They were heading to the hall, Lysithea wanted to gather more information whether there’s strange occurance happening around the area that may affect the town. This kind of distraction is just what she needed. With this, maybe she can push the thoughts of Hilda at bay.

Then again, the infamous ‘running away tactics’ won’t last for so long.

“Oh, Ferdinand and Lysithea, you two are here today!”

They were approached by the Minister of Military Affairs as they arrived by the hall, along with some guards. Caspar was beaming wide with his friendly demeanor per usual, one might forgot that he was not a simple mercenary from the first look.

Some of the Ministers of the unified Fodlan are doing a lot of moving and rarely can be spotted in the Enbarr’s castle as their scope of work area is bigger. Caspar is one of them, as he felt the need to make sure every area maintained order. There are also precautions in case the follower of Those Who Slither in The Dark might reappear, though Ferdinand ever said that it is the joined work between Hubert and ‘Death Knight’, and it is better to leave them alone.

Ferdinand accepted Caspar’s handshake, though Lysithea avoided the formality and simply nodded at him, “What brings you here, Caspar?” the orange-haired Minister asked.

“I was back from Alleil and was thinking to drop by Myrrdin for stuffs,” Caspar said. “I need to make a report to Linhardt, but he’s busy in Fhirdiad, so I take a lot of detours until we can eventually meet.”

Linhardt, just like Caspar, has been becoming one of Edelgard’s Minister. The Crest research, however, is more appealling to him that he sometimes set off to Fhirdiad and meet up with Hanneman to further the study. Lysithea ran to Linhardt often when she is visiting the School of Sorcery, and as usual, he would yawn first before making a proper hello.

The research facility once suggested to move back to Garreg Mach, but per Professor’s insistence, they kept Garreg Mach as it is – a monastery, a historical site, the center of the remnant of the church activities, and the home to newly-reopened Officers Academy. Hence, Hanneman suggested that they move their base laboratory to Fhirdiad, as the School of Sorcery by the old capital of Faerghus provided a great environment for research.

“How about we continue talking inside while enjoying some tea? It’s rather cold today.”

Ferdinand suggested. Lysithea was lost midway to whatever the two were sharing, simply nodded and followed after them.

They entered the hall perimeter later to be stopped shortly by a rushing soldier from the other side of the room.

“Sir Bergliez, Sir Aegir! We’ve received a distress call!” the said soldier saluted. “It’s from the Fodlan Locket!”

Lysithea widened her eyes. _Fodlan Locket, _the place wasn’t that far from there if they hurried. If anything, though, Almyra’s soldiers shouldn’t have messing around with Fodlan anymore after peace treaty, so what gives?

Though, the reason behind Lysithea’s surprised stance is not because of the attack. It is ‘Fodlan Locket’, the keyword she doesn’t believe to bounce back so fast when she doesn’t want to hear it.

“Duke Holst was reported ill at the moment that the fortress is overwhelmed by multiple groups of bandits.”

Caspar scratched his nape, perplexed. “Did he ate a bad mushroom again? That guy never learn sometimes.”

“Do you have any horse that we can use? I think we can come over there as quick as we can to provide aid.” Ferdinand suggested to Caspar and the soldier on standby. “Lysithea, will it be okay with you to stay here on your own?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“H-Huh?”

“I can fight, remember?” Lysithea stood corrected. “Let me help too.”

Ferdinand blinked, a few times. Caspar didn’t speak any objection. They should’ve known better of her magic proficiency. She also boasted a dark magic aside of her Faith and Reason ones. Then again, Lysithea was aware that it is not their primary concern.

“… Edelgard won’t be amused to know this.”

“I can handle her later. So please, Ferdinand.”

He looked over to Caspar, who’s folding his arms and taking a stance with a nod of his head. There was no one else to help him with continuing the reasoning, so he sighed.

“Fine, then make sure you—“

“I. can. fight. Okay? No need to worry about protecting me from harm, just focus on enemies in front of you.” She must have sounded like a child throwing tantrum right now, but she wanted to push it.

Even though Hilda shouldn’t be back there in Goneril territory anymore, at least she’d try to protect her home—she’d try to protect her own memory of the Alliance she once known.

It is a selfish, baseless reasoning – though no one can stop her now.

No one.

Not even the logical part of herself.

* * *

They arrived to a chaos just before the fortress. The guards stationed nearby is engaged to the incoming bandits and casualties can already be counted from afar. The fortress got an enough amount of ballista to suppress the incoming wave of bandits, but their numbers are quite large, scattered from north, west and east forming a three-pronged attack.

Perhaps they are the ones who starve. Perhaps they are the ones who can’t take refugee between Fodlan and Almyra. Perhaps they are the ones Claude ever said about the group who wanted to prove themselves worthy by going for a death march. Perhaps they are really bandits who’s after Goneril treasures. Perhaps they are coming from another region that’s not Almyra, planning to stir chaos and then proceeding to take over nearby lands after the Locket.

All the possibilities is there for Lysithea to think, and be dizzy off. Yet, there’s no time to extract whatever sound reasoning that is left within this attack. The bandits have launched the offensive means, it is either they won by successful defending or by vanquishing every enemies.

The forest were burning. Soldiers avoided the thicket entirely for the possible traps laid by the bandits. Most of the Wyvern Riders of the fortress were cutting their path while avoiding the bandits’ arrows. The Fodlan Throat terrain is a bit rocky and elevated with bridges connected one area to another. The cavalier unit will find it hard to traverse the path quickly, hence Ferdinand got off from his horse, brandishing his spear as an infantry. They got no time to access the situation thoroughly, suppressing the enemy numbers are the only way for now before they are able to breach on the fortress’ walls.

“Ferdinand, help the ones at west! I’ll take the east!” Caspar bellowed. He dragged an axe twice his size as if weightless, resting it on the base of his neck. Ferdinand raised his spear, nodding at Caspar’s cue. The Ministry of Military Affairs then looked over to Lysithea.

“The north is all yours, Lysithea!”

“Understood.”

The first thing Lysithea do is to open the path for herself beyond the charging bandits heading from the north. The guards, holding their axes, were able to keep them at bay. But then, more seem to be coming from the forest right before her, hiding while waiting for the right moment. She charged her magic power to both hands, chanting the summoning sigil effortlessly from the back of her mind. Black blob of concentrated energy flown from her call, raining on the bandits without mercy.

She didn’t stop after eradicating one unit.

Lysithea stepped forward, ignoring the screams and the questions from the stationed guards, as she projected her magic toward another bandit unit. She didn’t waste her breath for choosing which one to kill first, sending the forest ablaze so that the reinforcement will find it hard to pass the forest to reach her.

She faintly remembered when she had her actual first killing. It was the time during their student days when they were tasked to eradicate the bandit around Zanado area. The usual training battles won’t need you to kill someone, so it will be the actual experience for someone to see the corpse just before their eyes. While it is not the first time for Lysithea to see the corpse or experience watching death right in front of her eyes, she silently vows not to make the deaths she’s making gone to waste.

The wartime was far cruel. Sometimes there will be no way out while you’re pitted against someone you ever known during your time at Officers Academy. Though Lysithea was glad she didn’t have to face any of past Golden Deer members, watching her colleagues from Faerghus chipped one by one was not exactly a sight to behold. She feels the remorse, and everyone should feel the same, even though they already sworn for their own cause. Their teacher burdened even more seeing her students fighting, but she said nothing – or better keeping everything left unsaid so to keep the army’s morale.

This time, however, Lysithea didn’t think of any forgiveness. She didn’t think for much tactics to conserve her magic, but the damage she caused should be enough to open the path.

The thieves with bows started to fire their arrows against the mage. Swallowing, Lysithea charged with Faith spell on her sleeve, while bracing on the incoming scatter. One of the arrow managed to scratch her upper left arm, prickled her skin to a small cut, yet she felt somewhat numb. She kept on going, tumbling one of the enemy paladin away from their horses.

It has been a while she went all out, and she wouldn’t stop until her work is done.

Lysithea took another turn by the unscathed part of the forest area, seeing the line of bandits with their swords up on the air. Trying to keep her rash breathing under control after all the magic expense, she gritted her teeth as she managed out a spell, one of her strongest spell, pointing at the incoming sword assailant.

**It missed.**

She dodged the first slash counterattack, but not for the second one. Lysithea recoiled, distancing herself as far as she can from the first swordsman, not anticipating the next one already waiting by the other exit of the forest.

At this rate, she’d be lucky to still be alive.

Wait.

_Wasn’t death is what she desired for? _Something remnant inside her memory chimed in.

The memory of war-stricken battle coming to her. To the fire that torched the once flourishing capital Fhirdiad. To the burning castle of Arianrhod. To the dawn that came after the long fighting.

Her doubt is there once more, clouding her judgment.

The next spell was already on the tip of her tongue, she can push the sword user aback and she can make haste of her exit, back to where the guards concentrated to ask for an aid.

_Why is she here for? What is a person without a future doing here? This is not war. There is no war. This is-_

Lysithea announced her spell at last. The hit wasn’t exactly severe, but enough to keep the advancing bandit away from her for now. Yet another arrow struck her, unannounced, leaving her stranded from her escape route. The snow-haired woman hissed as she needed to pull out the stuck arrow before she could move gain.

She looked to her back, there’s only a steep cliff and not a river where she can feign death. There’s no thicket to hide, either.

Groaning, Lysithea opted to run again. She was tired. The use of high-end spells got her draining.

“—you’re _really_ so reckless, Lady Ordelia.”

The voice didn’t come from her memories, though she knew that only one person might say it to her face. To her blind spot on the left, a thief jumping down from the tree. Her spell wasn’t fast enough to answer the attack, but another force stopped the blade right before it could graze her skin.

A pulsating Hero Relic, blazing red Crest Stone of Goneril. And the only one who can wield it, as they are the sole owner of Minor Crest of Goneril.

Her incantation stopped, so was her breath. Lysithea watched as the pink-haired Warrior dueled the sword wielder. The way she swung her axe might hard to predict, as she ever said she is swinging it as she pleases, though not in a fake girly way that Lysithea may tell she wanted to vomit right there on the spot. With the resounding battle cry, the glowing axe cut through the swordsman, making a clean kill. She batted the Freikugel aside, flicking the strands of hair away from her face before she turned, facing the grounded mage.

“Geez, you’re making me work~” Hilda said with a puff, her signature remark, while offering her gloved hand with the same beaming that Lysithea always know of.

Hilda.

It _is_ the real Hilda.

Lysithea wasn’t dreaming.

“Lys? Don’t tell me you can’t walk anymore?”

“Oh, no. I’m, I can still fight.”

Lysithea accepted Hilda’s outstretched hand, and Lysithea couldn’t say she liked how Hilda effortlessly pulled her back to her feet, but she digressed. There was no hidden or incoming enemy unit to their area, though Hilda looked around.

“It’s only a day that my brother is sick and the situation already calls for worse.” Hilda hung her head down in resignation. “Sorry about this. Were you busy at Enbarr?”

“I was at Hyrm with Ferdinand earlier-“

“Oh? Oh? Is it a story that I have yet to hear after one and a half year?” Hilda suddenly piped, excitement was there on her face as clear as the day. Lysithea blinked.

“We … were doing monthly field survey?” Came her curt response. It’s when Hilda made a long sigh and a deadpan.

“Can you make it at least sounds funny? I won’t mind if you are saying that you already made Ferdinand as your lapdog now.”

“W-Where is that coming from!?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Hilda avoided the damage, smiling sheepishly. She carried her Freikugel and urged Lysithea to pick the pace.

Though, one and a half year. One and a half year, and Hilda talked about it as if it happened just yesterday. Like a friend who just separated for a night and met the next day for another walk together to the school.

“Hilda.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Never mind, we … should check on others.”

Hilda rolled her eyes at that, “Right.”

They walked out of the forest, Lysithea clutching on her wounded arm. She could feel Hilda’s eyes staring, especially on her messy state and the cut on her clothes, but then the pinkette seemingly choose not to say, keeping the silence. The north area has already thinning out of enemies, though the guards were scouting for possible traps there. Hilda stopped one of guards to give her status report.

Apparently, there are still a few bandit sightings there, even though the leader has been defeated by Caspar. Perhaps it is a trap, just like the one that Lysithea encountered back at the forest.

“You need to have those treated, though. I can take over from here.” Hilda looked over to Lysithea.

They were about to make a detour to a part of the forestry leading to Almyra. If there’s no encampment discovered, then the bandit groups should have been retreated and won’t come to Fodlan Locket for the time being.

Lysithea glared. “I can still fight. Don’t try to stop me.”

In response, Hilda pursed her lips, “Fine, but don’t die on me, okay?”

She snorted. She might be tired, but somehow, Lysithea found herself relaxed. The pinkette responded with a shrug after her remark, in which Lysithea replied with a knowing look.

“As if.”

[It was the same, as that time during the dusk bathed them in Derdriu. The feeling is never misplaced.]


End file.
